The present invention relates to a compact electronic apparatus, more particularly, to a compact electronic apparatus with removable processing units.
Recently, for example, a single-purpose electronic apparatus such as a functional calculator and the like and a composite electronic apparatus such as a cash conversion calculator, a game calculator and a timepiece calculator and the like have been developed. The several different kinds of electronic calculators are frequently owned by a single individual.
However, it is difficult to carry around several different kinds of the electronic apparatus, simultaneously, since the volume of the electronic apparatus is increased. Accordingly, and inevitably, only the one apparatus which is most frequently used is actually carried around, which means that the other devices are rarely used. Also, it is expensive for the user to buy various different kinds of the electronic apparatus.
If the composite electronic calculator having the function of a game or a timepiece is operated, several keys for calculating are also used as keys for the game or the timepiece, which renders the operation rather complex. Accordingly, key inputs tend to be entered in error, and thus the operation of the apparatus can not be executed reliably.